ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Zoo Tycoon 3: De-Extinction
Zoo Tycoon 3: De-Extinction is the third expansion pack for Zoo Tycoon 3. It contains prehistoric and recently extinct animals from different time periods. Constructions Fences *Dinosaur Fence *Electric Fence *Stone Fence *Glass dome for pterosaurs *Large Aquarium Tanks for large sea monsters *Electric arcylic window Buildings *Dinosaur Museum *Prehistoric Mammal Museum *Prehistoric Marine Life Museum *Cloning Research Lab *Dinosaur Capture Patrol Building *Prehistoric-Themed Family Restaurant *Prehistoric-Themed Large Restroom *Prehistoric-Themed Small Restroom *Prehistoric-Themed Gift Shop Scenery *1840's Iguanodon Statue 1 (from Crystal Palace Park) *1840's Iguanodon Statue 2 (from Crystal Palace Park) *1840's Megalosaurus Statue (from Crystal Palace Park) *1964 Ankylosaurus Model (from New York World's Fair 1964) *1964 Brontosaurus Model (from New York World's Fair 1964) *1964 Corythosaurus Model (from New York World's Fair 1964) *1964 Ornitholestes Model (from New York World's Fair 1964) *1964 Stegosaurus Model (from New York World's Fair 1964) *1964 Struthiomimus Model (from New York World's Fair 1964) *1964 Trachodon Model (from New York World's Fair 1964) *1964 Triceratops Model (from New York World's Fair 1964) *1964 Tyrannosaurus Model (from New York World's Fair 1964) *Brachiosaurus Slide *Brontosaurus Skeleton *Cave Painting Wall *Dinosaur Size Chart *Mammoth Skeleton *Mammoth Statue *Megalodon Jaws *Mosasurus Fountain *Mosasaurus Skeleton *Pteranodon Skeleton *Rock-Climbing Wall *Smilodon Skeleton *Stegosaurus Skeleton *Torch Lamp *Triceratops Skeleton *Tyrannosaurus Skeleton Rides * Jeep ** Station ** Road * Gyrosphere ** Station ** Road Animals Adoptable #''Abelisaurus comahuensis'' (Shrubland) #''Acheroraptor temertyorum'' (Taiga) #''Achillobator giganticus'' (Desert) #''Acrocanthosaurus atokensis'' (Taiga) #''Aepycamelus giraffinus'' (Grassland) #''Afrovenator abakensis'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Agujaceratops mariscalensis'' (Shrubland) #''Agustinia ligabuei'' (Shrubland) #''Aivukus cedrosensis'' (Coast) #''Alamosaurus sanjuanensis'' (Shrubland) #''Alanqa saharica'' (Wetland) #''Albertosaurus sarcophagus'' (Taiga) #''Alectrosaurus olseni'' (Desert) #''Alexornis antecedens'' (Taiga) #''Alioramus remotus'' (Desert) #''Allosaurus fragilis'' (Shrubland) #''Amargasaurus cazaui'' (Shrubland) #''Ambulocetus natans'' (Wetland) #American Lion (Panthera atrox) (Grassland) #American Mastodon (Mammut americanum) (Temperate Forest) #''Amphicyon major'' (Grassland) #''Anancus arvernensis'' (Grassland) #''Anchiornis huxleyi'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Ancylotherium hennigi'' (Savanna) #''Andrewsarchus mongoliensis'' (Shrubland) #''Anthropornis nordenskjoldi'' (Coast) #''Ankylosaurus magniventris'' (Taiga) #''Anomalocaris canadensis'' (Benthic) #''Anurognathus ammoni'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Apatosaurus ajax'' (Shrubland) #''Apidium phiomense'' (Coast) #Arabian Ostrich (Struthio camelus syriacus) (Desert) #''Archaeoindris fontoynontii'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Archaeolemur edwardsi'' (Shrubland) #''Archaeopteryx lithographica'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Archelon ischyros'' (Coast) #''Arctotherium bonariense'' (Grassland) #''Argentavis magnificens'' (Grassland) #''Argentinosaurus huinculensis'' (Shrubland) #''Arizonasaurus babbitti'' (Shrubland) #''Armadillosuchus arrudai'' (Shrubland) #''Arsinoitherium zitteli'' (Coast) #''Arthropleura armata'' (Wetland) #Atlas Bear (Ursus arctos crowtheri) (Temperate Forest) #''Atopodentatus unicus'' (Coast) #Aurochs (Bos primigenius) ##Euraisan Aurochs (primigenius) (Temperate Forest) ##Indian Aurochs (namadicus) (Shrubland) #''Australovenator wintonensis'' (Shrubland) #''Avimimus portentosus'' (Desert) #''Baculites vertebralis'' (Coast) #Baiji Dolphin (Lipotes vexillifer) (Wetland) #''Balaur bondoc'' (Tropical Rainforest) #Balinese Tiger (Panthera tigris balica) (Tropical Rainforest) #''Bambiraptor feinbergi'' (Taiga) #''Bananogmius ellisensis'' (Coast) #''Barbaturex morrisoni'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Barbourofelis fricki'' (Grassland) #''Barosaurus lentus'' (Shrubland) #''Barylambda faberi'' (Shrubland) #''Baryonyx walkeri'' (Coast) #''Basilosaurus cetoides'' (Coast) #Beautiful Armadillo (Dasypus bellus) (Shrubland) #''Beelzebufo ampinga'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Beipiaosaurus inexpectus'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Bistahieversor sealeyi'' (Shrubland) #Black Mamo (Drepanis funerea) (Tropical Rainforest) #Bluebuck (Hippotragus leucophaeus) (Savanna) #''Bohlinia attica'' (Savanna) #''Bonitasaura salgadoi'' (Shrubland) #''Bootherium bombifrons'' (Taiga) #''Borhyaena tuberata'' (Grassland) #''Borophagus diversidens'' (Shrubland) #''Brachiosaurus altithorax'' (Shrubland) #''Bramatherium perimense'' (Shrubland) #Broad-Billed Parrot (Lophopsittacus mauritianus) (Tropical Rainforest) #''Brontosaurus excelsus'' (Shrubland) #''Brontoscorpio anglicus'' (Benthic) #''Buitreraptor gonzalezorum'' (Shrubland) #Bush-Antlered Deer (Eucladoceros dicranios) (Temperate Forest) #California Golden Grizzly Bear (Ursus arctos californicus) (Temperate Forest) #''Camarasaurus supremus'' (Shrubland) #''Camptosaurus dispar'' (Shrubland) #Cape Giant Zebra (Equus capensis) (Savanna) #Cape Lion (Panthera leo melanochaitus) (Savanna) #''Carbonemys cofrinii'' (Wetland) #''Carcharodontosaurus saharicus'' (Tropical Rainforest) #Caribbean Monk Seal (Neomonachus tropicalis) (Coast) #''Carnotaurus sastrei'' (Shrubland) #Carolina Parakeet (Conuropsis carolinensis) (Temperate Forest) #''Cartelles coimbrafilhoi'' (Tropical Rainforest) #Caspian Tiger (Panthera tigris virgata) (Temperate Forest) #''Castorocauda lutrasimilis'' (Wetland) #''Caudipteryx zoui'' (Tropical Rainforest) #Cave Bear (Ursus spelaeus) (Taiga) #Cave Goat (Myotragus balearicus) (Alpine) #Cave Hyena (Crocuta spelaea) (Taiga) #''Centrosaurus apertus'' (Taiga) #''Ceratogaulus rhinocerus'' (Grassland) #''Ceratosaurus nasicornis'' (Shrubland) #''Cervalces scotti'' (Taiga) #''Cetotherium riabinini'' (Pelagic) #''Chalicotherium goldfussi'' (Shrubland) #''Chamitataxus avitus'' (Grassland) #''Changyuraptor yangi'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Chapalmalania altaefrontis'' (Wetland) #''Chasmaporthetes ossifragus'' (Grassland) #''Chasmosaurus belli'' (Taiga) #''Chilotherium persiae'' (Grassland) #Choiseul Crested Pigeon (Microgoura meeki) (Tropical Rainforest) #''Citipati osmolskae'' (Desert) #''Climacoceras africanus'' (Savanna) #''Coelophysis bauri'' (Shrubland) #''Coloborhynchus clavirostris'' (Coast) #Columbian Mammoth (Mammuthus columbi) (Grassland) #''Compsognathus longipes'' (Coast) #''Concavenator crassiserratus'' (Taiga) #''Confuciusornis sanctus'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Coryphodon eocaenus'' (Wetland) #''Corythosaurus casuarius'' (Taiga) #''Crassigyrinus scoticus'' (Wetland) #''Cretoxyrhina mantelli'' (Pelagic) #''Cronopio dentiacutus'' (Shrubland) #''Cryolophosaurus ellioti'' (Tropical Rainforest) #Cuban Giant Owl (Ornimegalonyx oteroi) (Tropical Rainforest) #Cuban Red Macaw (Ara tricolor) (Tropical Rainforest) #''Cynodictis elegans'' (Shrubland) #''Cynognathus crateronotus'' (Shrubland) #''Daeodon shoshonensis'' (Grassland) #''Dakotaraptor steini'' (Taiga) #''Dapedium politum'' (Coast) #''Darwinius masillae'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Darwinopterus modularis'' (Temperate Forest) #''Daspletosaurus torosus'' (Taiga) #''Deinocheirus mirificus'' (Desert) #''Deinogalerix masinii'' (Temperate Forest) #''Deinonychus antirrhopus'' (Taiga) #''Deinosuchus riograndensis'' (Wetland) #''Deinotherium bozasi'' (Savanna) #Delalande's Coua (Coua delalandei) (Tropical Rainforest) #''Desmostylus hesperus'' (Coast) #''Diabloceratops eatoni'' (Shrubland) #''Diacodexis pakistanensis'' (Wetland) #''Dinictis felina'' (Grassland) #''Didelphodon vorax'' (Taiga) #''Diictodon feliceps'' (Shrubland) #''Dilong paradoxus'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Dilophosaurus wetherilli'' (Shrubland) #''Dimetrodon grandis'' (Shrubland) #''Dimorphodon macronyx'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Dinocrocuta gigantea'' (Grassland) #''Dinofelis barlowi'' (Savanna) #''Dinopithecus ingens‭'' (Savanna) #''Diplocaulus salamandroides'' (Wetland) #''Diplodocus longus'' (Shrubland) #''Diprotodon optatum'' (Shrubland) #Dire Wolf (Canis dirus) (Taiga) #Dodo (Raphus cucullatus) (Tropical Rainforest) #''Doedicurus clavicaudatus'' (Grassland) #''Dolichorhynchops osborni'' (Pelagic) #Domed Rodriguez Greater Tortoise (Cylindraspis peltastes) (Tropical Rainforest) #''Dorudon atrox'' (Pelagic) #''Dorygnathus banthensis'' (Coast) #''Dreadnoughtus schrani'' (Shrubland) #''Dromaeosaurus albertensis'' (Taiga) #''Dromornis stirtoni'' (Shrubland) #''Dryosaurus altus'' (Shrubland) #''Dsungaripterus weii'' (Coast) #''Dunkleosteus terrelli'' (Pelagic) #Dwarf Panda (Ailuropoda minor) (Tropical Rainforest) #Eastern Bison (Bison bison pennsylvanicus) (Temperate Forest) #Eastern Elk (Cervus canadensis canadensis) (Temperate Forest) #''Edaphosaurus pogonias'' (Shrubland) #''Edestus giganteus'' (Pelagic) #''Edmontonia rugosidens'' (Taiga) #''Edmontosaurus annectens'' (Taiga) #''Effigia okeeffeae'' (Shrubland) #''Einiosaurus procurvicornis'' (Taiga) #''Ekaltadeta ima'' (Temperate Forest) #''Ekorus ekakera'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Elasmosaurus platyurus'' (Coast) #''Elasmotherium sibiricum'' (Tundra) #Elephant Bird (Aepyornis maximus) (Tropical Rainforest) #''Embolotherium andrewsi'' (Shrubland) #''Enchodus ferox'' (Coast) #''Entelodon magnus'' (Shrubland) #''Eobasileus cornutus'' (Wetland) #''Eoraptor lunensis'' (Shrubland) #''Epicyon haydeni'' (Grassland) #''Epidexipteryx hui'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Eremotherium eomigrans'' (Shrubland) #''Eryops megacephalus'' (Wetland) #''Euceratherium collinum'' (Taiga) #''Euoplocephalus tutus'' (Taiga) #''Euparkeria capensis'' (Shrubland) #Eurasian Cave Lion (Panthera spelaea) (Taiga) #''Eurhinodelphis cocheuteuxi'' (Coast) #''Eurhinosaurus longirostris'' (Coast) #European Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus antiquus) (Wetland) #''Eurotamandua joresi'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Eurypterus remipes'' (Benthic) #''Eustreptospondylus oxoniensis'' (Coast) #''Fruitafossor windscheffeli'' (Shrubland) #''Gallimimus bullatus'' (Desert) #''Gastornis geiselensis'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Genyornis newtoni'' (Shrubland) #''Geosaurus giganteus'' (Coast) #Giant Aye-Aye (Daubentonia robusta) (Tropical Rainforest) #Giant Beaver (Castoroides ohioensis) (Wetland) #Giant Bison (Bison latifrons) (Grassland) #Giant Cheetah (Acinonyx pardinensis) (Grassland) #Giant Echidna (Zaglossus hacketti) (Shrubland) #Giant Fossa (Cryptoprocta spelea) (Tropical Rainforest) #Giant Horse (Equus giganteus) (Grassland) #Giant Koala (Phascolarctos stirtoni) (Temperate Forest) #Giant Orthocone (Cameroceras trentonense) (Benthic) #Giant Ostrich (Struthio dmanisensis) (Shrubland) #Giant Short-Faced Bear (Arctodus simus) (Grassland) #Giant Swan (Cygnus falconeri) (Wetland) #Giant Vampire Bat (Desmodus draculae) (Tropical Rainforest) #Giant Warthog (Metridiochoerus andrewsi) (Savanna) #''Giganotosaurus carolinii'' (Shrubland) #''Gigantophis garstini'' (Coast) #''Gigantopithecus blacki'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Gigantoraptor erlianensis'' (Shrubland) #''Giraffatitan brancai'' (Grassland) #''Glyptodon clavipes'' (Shrubland) #''Glyptotherium cylindricum'' (Shrubland) #Golden Toad (Bufo periglenes) (Cloud Forest) #''Gomphotherium angustidens'' (Shrubland) #''Gorgosaurus libratus'' (Taiga) #Great Auk (Pinguinus impennis) (Coast) #''Gryposaurus notabilis'' (Taiga) #Guadeloupe Macaw (Ara guadeloupensis) (Tropical Rainforest) #''Guanlong wucaii'' (Tropical Rainforest) #Haast's Eagle (Harpagornis moorei) (Temperate Forest) #Hagerman Horse (Equus simplicidens) (Grassland) #''Hainosaurus bernardi'' (Coast) #''Haplocheirus sollers'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Hatzegopteryx thambema'' (Tropical Rainforest) #Hawaiian Flightless Ibis (Apteribis glenos) (Tropical Rainforest) #Hawaiian Mamo (Drepanis pacifica) (Tropical Rainforest) #Heath Hen (Tympanuchus cupido cupido) (Grassland) #''Helicoprion bessonovi'' (Benthic) #''Henodus chelyops'' (Coast) #''Heterodontosaurus tucki'' (Shrubland) #''Herrerasaurus ischigualastensis'' (Shrubland) #''Hesperornis regalis'' (Coast) #''Hippidion saldiasi'' (Grassland) #''Hippopotamus gorgops'' (Wetland) #''Holmesina septentrionalis'' (Shrubland) #''Homotherium serum'' (Grassland) #Honshū Wolf (Canis lupus hodophilax) (Temperate Forest) #Huia (Heteralocha acutirostris) (Temperate Forest) #''Hyaenodon gigas'' (Shrubland) #''Hybodus houtienensis'' (Coast) #''Hyneria lindae'' (Coast) #''Hypsilophodon foxii'' (Taiga) #''Hyracotherium leporinum'' (Temperate Forest) #''Icadyptes salasi'' (Coast) #''Icaronycteris index'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Ichthyornis dispar'' (Coast) #''Ichthyosaurus communis'' (Coast) #''Ichthyostega stensioei'' (Wetland) #''Ichthyovenator laosensis'' (Wetland) #''Iguanodon bernissartensis'' (Taiga) #''Incisivosaurus gauthieri'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Inkayacu paracasensis'' (Coast) #''Inostrancevia alexandri'' (Desert) #''Irritator challengeri'' (Coast) #Ivory-Billed Woodpecker (Campephilus principalis) ##Cuban Ivory-Billed Woodpecker (bairdii) (Temperate Forest) #''Jaekelopterus rhenaniae'' (Benthic) #Jamaican Flightless Ibis (Xenicibis xympithecus) (Coast) #Jamacian Giant Galliwasp (Celestus occiduus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Japanese River Otter (Lutra lutra whiteleyi) (Wetland) #Japanese Sea Lion (Zalophus japonicus) (Coast) #Javan Tiger (Panthera tigris sondaica) (Tropical Rainforest) #''Josephoartigasia monesi'' (Shrubland) #''Juratyrant langhami'' (Coast) #''Kairuku grebneffi'' (Coast) #Kangaroo Island Emu (Dromaius baudinianus) (Shrubland) #''Kaprosuchus saharicus'' (Wetland) #Kauai Akialoa (Akialoa stejnegeri) (Tropical Rainforest) #Kauai Mole Duck (Talpanas lippa) (Tropical Rainforest) #Kawekaweau (Hoplodactylus delcourti) (Tropical Rainforest) #''Kelenken guillermoi'' (Grassland) #''Kentrosaurus aethiopicus'' (Grassland) #''Kolponomos newportensis'' (Coast) #''Koolasuchus cleelandi'' (Wetland) #''Kopidodon macrognathus'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Kosmoceratops richardsoni'' (Taiga) #Kouprey (Bos sauveli) (Tropical Rainforest) #''Kronosaurus queenslandicus'' (Coast) #''Kubanochoerus gigas'' (Grassland) #''Kulindadromeus zabaikalicus'' (Wetland) #Labrador Duck (Camptorhynchus labradorius) (Coast) #''Lambeosaurus lambei'' (Taiga) #''Laophis crotaloides'' (Tropical Rainforest) #Laughing Owl (Sceloglaux albifacies) (Temperate Forest) #''Leaellynasaura amicagraphica'' (Temperate Forest) #''Leedsichthys problematicus'' (Coast) #''Leptictidium auderiense'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Leptoceratops gracilis'' (Taiga) #''Leptoptilos robustus'' (Wetland) #''Liopleurodon ferox'' (Coast) #''Livyatan melvillei'' (Pelagic) #''Machairodus aphanistus'' (Grassland) #''Machimosaurus rex'' (Coast) #''Macrauchenia patachonica'' (Grassland) #''Maiasaura peeblesorum'' (Taiga) #''Majungasaurus crenatissimus'' (Tropical Rainforest) #Malagasy Dwarf Hippopotamus (Choeropsis madagascariensis) (Tropical Rainforest) #''Mamenchisaurus sinocanadorum'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Mapusaurus roseae'' (Shrubland) #''Marshosaurus bicentesimus'' (Shrubland) #Martinique Musk Rat (Megalomys desmarestii) (Coast) #''Masiakasaurus knopfleri'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Massospondylus carinatus'' (Shrubland) #''Mastodonsaurus jaegeri'' (Wetland) #Mauritius Blue Pigeon (Alectroenas nitidissimus) (Tropical Rainforest) #''Megacerops coloradensis'' (Grassland) #''Megaladapis edwardsi'' (Tropical Rainforest) #Megalania (Varanus priscus) (Shrubland) #''Megalictis ferox'' (Grassland) #''Megaloceros giganteus'' (Taiga) #''Megalochelys atlas'' (Shrubland) #Megalodon (Carcharodon megalodon) (Pelagic) #''Megalonyx jeffersonii'' (Shrubland) #''Megalosaurus bucklandii'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Megalotragus priscus'' (Savanna) #''Meganeura monyi'' (Wetland) #''Megapiranha paranensis'' (Wetland) #''Megaraptor namunhuaiquii'' (Shrubland) #''Megatapirus augustus'' (Wetland) #''Megatherium americanum'' (Grassland) #''Megistotherium osteothlastes'' (Grassland) #''Mei long'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Meiolania platyceps'' (Shrubland) #''Mesopithecus pentelici'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Mesonyx uintensis'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Metriacanthosaurus parkeri'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Metriorhynchus geoffroyii'' (Coast) #''Miacis cognitus'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Microraptor gui'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Miracinonyx trumani'' (Grassland) #''Miragaia longicollum'' (Shrubland) #''Moeritherium andrewsi'' (Coast) #Molokai Creeper (Paroreomyza flammea) (Tropical Rainforest) #''Monolophosaurus jiangi'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Mononykus olecranus'' (Desert) #''Moropus distans'' (Grassland) #''Mosasaurus hoffmannii'' (Coast) #''Moschops capensis'' (Shrubland) #''Muttaburrasaurus langdoni'' (Temperate Forest) #''Nanuqsaurus hoglundi'' (Taiga) #''Nasutoceratops titusi'' (Shrubland) #''Necrolestes patagonensis'' (Shrubland) #''Nemicolopterus crypticus'' (Tropical Rainforest) #Ngandong Tiger (Panthera tigris soloensis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Norfolk Island Kaka (Nestor productus) (Temperate Forest) #North American Camel (Camelops hesternus) (Grassland) #North American Capybara (Neochoerus pinckneyi) (Wetland) #North American Giant Tortoise (Hesperotestudo crassicutata) (Grassland) #North American Llama (Hemiauchenia macrocephala) (Grassland) #North American Tapir (Tapirus merriami) (Wetland) #North Island Adzebill (Aptornis otidiformis) (Temperate Forest) #North Island Giant Moa (Dinornis novaezealandiae) (Temperate Forest) #''Nothosaurus mirabilis'' (Coast) #''Nothrotheriops shastensis'' (Shrubland) #''Nundasuchus songeaensis'' (Shrubland) #''Nuralagus rex'' (Shrubland) #''Nyctosaurus gracilis'' (Coast) #Oahu Thrush (Myadestes woahensis) (Tropical Rainforest) #''Obdurodon tharalkooschild'' (Wetland) #''Ocepechelon bouyai'' (Coast) #''Odobenocetops leptodon'' (Coast) #''Olorotitan arharensis'' (Taiga) #''Opabinia regalis'' (Benthic) #''Ophthalmosaurus icenicus'' (Coast) #''Ornitholestes hermanni'' (Shrubland) #''Ornithomimus velox'' (Taiga) #''Oryctodromeus cubicularis'' (Taiga) #''Ostafrikasaurus crassiserratus'' (Grassland) #''Othnielosaurus consors'' (Shrubland) #''Ouranosaurus nigeriensis'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Oviraptor philoceratops'' (Desert) #''Oxalaia quilombensis'' (Coast) #''Pachycephalosaurus wyomingensis'' (Taiga) #''Pachycrocuta brevirostris'' (Grassland) #''Pachyrhinosaurus perotorum'' (Taiga) #''Pakicetus attocki'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Palaelodus ambiguus'' (Wetland) #''Palaeolagus haydeni'' (Grassland) #''Palaeoloxodon falconeri'' (Grassland) #''Palaeoloxodon namadicus'' (Grassland) #''Palaeopropithecus ingens'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Palorchestes azael'' (Shrubland) #''Paraceratherium bugtiense'' (Shrubland) #Paradise Parrot (Psephotus pulcherrimus) (Grassland) #''Parasaurolophus walkeri'' (Taiga) #Passenger Pigeon (Ectopistes migratorius) (Temperate Forest) #''Pelagornis sandersi'' (Coast) #''Pelecanimimus polyodon'' (Taiga) #''Pelorovis antiquus'' (Savanna) #''Peltephilus ferox'' (Grassland) #''Perisphinctes boweni'' (Coast) #''Peteinosaurus zambellii'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Phorusrhacos longissimus'' (Grassland) #Pig-Footed Bandicoot (Chaeropus ecaudatus) (Desert) #Pink-Headed Duck (Rhodonessa caryophyllacea) (Wetland) #Pinta Island Galapagos Tortoise (Chelonoidis nigra abingdonii) (Shrubland) #''Placerias hesternus'' (Shrubland) #''Placodus gigas'' (Coast) #''Platecarpus tympaniticus'' (Pelagic) #''Plateosaurus engelhardti'' (Taiga) #''Platybelodon danovi'' (Wetland) #''Platyhystrix rugosus'' (Wetland) #''Plesiorycteropus madagascariensis'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Plesiosaurus dolichodeirus'' (Coast) #''Pliosaurus funkei'' (Coast) #''Polacanthus foxii'' (Taiga) #''Pontolis magnus'' (Coast) #Portuguese Ibex (Capra pyrenaica lusitanica) (Alpine) #''Prenocephale prenes'' (Desert) #''Presbyornis pervetus'' (Coast) #''Prionosuchus plummeri'' (Wetland) #''Procoptodon goliah'' (Shrubland) #''Propalaeotherium hassiacum'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Propleopus wellingtonensis'' (Shrubland) #''Protoceratops andrewsi'' (Desert) #''Protosphyraena perniciosa'' (Coast) #''Psephoderma alpinum'' (Coast) #''Psittacosaurus mongoliensis'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Pseudaelurus intrepidus'' (Grassland) #''Pteranodon longiceps'' (Coast) #''Pterodactylus antiquus'' (Coast) #''Pterodaustro guinazui'' (Coast) #''Puertasaurus reuili'' (Shrubland) #''Puijila darwini'' (Coast) #''Pulmonoscorpius kirktonensis'' (Wetland) #''Purgatorius unio'' (Taiga) #''Purussaurus brasiliensis'' (Wetland) #Pyrenean Ibex (Capra pyrenaica pyrenaica) (Alpine) #''Pyroraptor olympius'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Qianzhousaurus sinensis'' (Tropical Rainforest) #Quagga (Equus quagga quagga) (Savanna) #''Quetzalcoatlus northropi'' (Taiga) #''Quinkana fortirostrum'' (Shrubland) #''Rahonavis ostromi'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Rajasaurus narmadensis'' (Shrubland) #''Rebbachisaurus garasbae'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Repenomamus giganticus'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Rhabdodon priscus'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Rhamphorhynchus muensteri'' (Coast) #''Richardoestesia gilmorei'' (Shrubland) #Rodriguez Solitaire (Pezophaps solitaria) (Tropical Rainforest) #''Rugops primus'' (Savanna) #Saddle-Backed Rodriguez Greater Tortoise (Cylindraspis vosmaeri) (Tropical Rainforest) #''Saichania chulsanensis'' (Desert) #Saint Helena Hoopoe (Upupa antaios) (Tropical Rainforest) #''Saltasaurus loricatus'' (Shrubland) #''Sarcosuchus imperator'' (Wetland) #''Sarkastodon mongoliensis'' (Shrubland) #Saudi Gazelle (Gazella saudiya) (Desert) #''Saurolophus angustirostris'' (Desert) #''Sauropelta edwardsorum'' (Taiga) #''Sauroposeidon protelis'' (Taiga) #''Saurornitholestes langstoni'' (Taiga) #''Saurosuchus galilei'' (Shrubland) #''Scaphognathus crassirostris'' (Coast) #''Scelidosaurus harrisonii'' (Shrubland) #Schomburgk's Deer (Rucervus schomburgki) (Shrubland) #''Sciurumimus albersdoerferi'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Scolosaurus cutleri'' (Taiga) #Sea Mink (Neovison macrodon) (Coast) #''Segisaurus halli'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Shastasaurus pacificus'' (Pelagic) #''Shonisaurus popularis'' (Pelagic) #''Shunosaurus lii'' (Shrubland) #''Shuvuuia deserti'' (Desert) #''Siamogale melilutra'' (Wetland) #''Siats meekerorum'' (Taiga) #''Sinornithosaurus millenii'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Sinosauropteryx prima'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Sivatherium giganteum'' (Savanna) #''Skorpiovenator bustingorryi'' (Shrubland) #''Smilodon fatalis'' (Grassland) #''Smilodon populator'' (Grassland) #Southern Gastric-Brooding Frog (Rheobatrachus silus) (Wetland) #Spectacled Cormorant (Phalacrocorax perspicillatus) (Coast) #''Spinosaurus aegyptiacus'' (Wetland) #''Stegodon zdanskyi'' (Grassland) #''Stegomastodon mirificus'' (Grassland) #''Stegosaurus stenops'' (Shrubland) #Steller's Sea Cow (Hydrodamalis gigas) (Coast) #Stephen Island Wren (Traversia lyalli) (Shrubland) #Steppe Bison (Bison priscus) (Grassland) #Steppe Camel (Camelus knoblochi) (Grassland) #''Stethacanthus altonensis'' (Pelagic) #''Sthenurus stirlingi'' (Shrubland) #''Stokesosaurus clevelandi'' (Shrubland) #''Stomatosuchus inermis'' (Coast) #''Struthiomimus sedens'' (Taiga) #''Stupendemys geographicus'' (Wetland) #''Stygimoloch spinifer'' (Taiga) #''Styracosaurus albertensis'' (Taiga) #''Styxosaurus snowii'' (Coast) #''Suchomimus tenerensis'' (Wetland) #''Supersaurus vivianae'' (Shrubland) #''Sylviornis neocaledoniae'' () #''Synthetoceras tricornatus'' (Grassland) #Syrian Dromedary Camel (Camelus moreli) (Desert) #Syrian Elephant (Elephas maximus asurus) (Desert) #Syrian Onager (Equus hemionus hemippus) (Desert) #''Talarurus plicatospineus'' (Wetland) #''Tanystropheus longobardicus'' (Coast) #''Tapejara wellnhoferi'' (Coast) #''Tarbosaurus bataar'' (Desert) #Tarpan (Equus ferus ferus) (Temperate Forest) #''Teleoceras major'' (Wetland) #''Tenontosaurus tilletti'' (Taiga) #''Teratornis merriami'' (Grassland) #''Tetrapodophis amplectus'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Thalassocnus antiquus'' (Coast) #''Thalassodromeus sethi'' (Coast) #''Thalassomedon hanningtoni'' (Pelagic) #''Therizinosaurus cheloniformis'' (Desert) #Thylacine (Thylacinus cynocephalus) (Temperate Forest) #''Thylacoleo carnifex'' (Shrubland) #''Thylacosmilus atrox'' (Grassland) #''Tiktaalik roseae'' (Wetland) #''Titanichthys agassizi'' (Pelagic) #''Titanis walleri'' (Grassland) #''Titanoboa cerrejonensis'' (Wetland) #''Titanohyrax andrewsi'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Titanomyrma giganteum'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Titanotylopus spatulus'' (Shrubland) #Toolache Wallaby (Macropus greyi) (Shrubland) #''Torosaurus latus'' (Taiga) #''Torvosaurus tanneri'' (Shrubland) #''Toxodon platensis'' (Grassland) #''Trachodon mirabilis'' (Wetland) #''Triceratops horridus'' (Taiga) #''Trinacromerum bentonianum'' (Pelagic) #''Troodon formosus'' (Taiga) #''Tropeognathus mesembrinus'' (Coast) #''Tsintaosaurus spinorhinus'' (Shrubland) #''Tuojiangosaurus multispinus'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Tupuxuara longicristatus'' (Coast) #''Tusoteuthis longa'' (Pelagic) #Turtle-Jawed Moa-Nalo (Chelychelynechen quassus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Twisted-Toothed Giant Hutia (Quemisia gravis) (Grassland) #''Tylosaurus proriger'' (Coast) #''Tyrannosaurus rex'' (Taiga) #''Tyrannotitan chubutensis'' (Shrubland) #''Tyto gigantea'' (Temperate Forest) #''Uintatherium anceps'' (Grassland) #Ula-Ai-Hawane (Ciridops anna) (Tropical Rainforest) #Upland Moa (Megalapteryx didinus) (Temperate Forest) #''Utahraptor ostrommaysorum'' (Taiga) #''Velociraptor mongoliensis'' (Desert) #''Voay robustus'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Volaticotherium antiquum'' (Tropical Rainforest) #Warrah (Dusicyon australis) (Coast) #''Wendiceratops pinhornensis'' (Taiga) #Western Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis longipes) (Savanna) #White Gallinule (Porphyrio albus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Woolly Mammoth (Mammuthus primigenius) (Tundra) #Woolly Rhinoceros (Coelodonta antiquus) (Tundra) #''Xenacanthus moorei'' (Wetland) #''Xenosmilus hodsonae'' (Grassland) #''Xianglong zhaoi'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Xiphactinus audax'' (Coast) #''Yangchuanosaurus shangyouensis'' (Shrubland) #''Yi qi'' (Tropical Rainforest) #Yukon Horse (Equus lambei) (Grassland) #''Yutyrannus huali'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Zanabazar junior'' (Desert) #''Zhejiangopterus linhaiensis'' (Coast) #''Zuniceratops christopheri'' (Shrubland) #''Zygomaturus trilobus'' (Shrubland) #''Zygophyseter varolai'' (Pelagic) Unlockable # 1840's Iguanodon # 1840's Megalosaurus # 1960's Ankylosaurus # 1960's Brontosaurus # 1960's Stegosaurus # 1960's Trachodon # 1960's Triceratops # 1960's Tyrannosaurus Downloadable # Featherless Deinonychus # Featherless Gallimimus # Featherless Ornithomimus # Featherless Oviraptor # Featherless Struthiomimus # Featherless Therizinosaurus # Featherless Utahraptor # Featherless Velociraptor # White Dodo # White Giganotosaurus # White Smilodon Food *Dinosaur Meat *Cycad Leaves *Trilobites Enrichment *Sauropod Prey Dummy *Horse Prey Dummy *Glacier *Tar Pit Shelters *Dinosaur Cave Landscaping Biomes * Benthic * Pelagic Trees # Dodo Tree (Sideroxylon grandiflorum) (Tropical Rainforest) # Monkey Puzzle (Araucaria araucana) (Shrubland) # Rapa Nui Palm (Paschalococos disperta) (Coast) # Sago Palm (Cycas revoluta) (Tropical Rainforest) Plants # Great Horsetail (Equisetum telmateia) (Wetland) # Sea Lily (Bathycrinus aldrichianus) (Benthic) Rocks * Large Benthic Rock * Medium Benthic Rock * Small Benthic Rock * Large Pelagic Rock * Medium Pelagic Rock * Small Pelagic Rock Staff * Paleontologist * Dinosaur Entertainer * Saber-Toothed Cat Entertainer Minigames * Dino Capturing * DNA Hunting * DNA Sequencing Campaign Mode * Tutorial 1: Extinct Animal Cloning - * Tutorial 2: Stopping the Rampaging Dinos - * A Park Full of Predators - Build a zoo with at least twenty carnivores; ten from the past, ten from the present. (Difficulty: Hard) * Return to the Dinosaur Park - Years ago, a large number of dinosaurs escaped that caused the park to shutdown. It's time to put the dinosaurs back to their exhibits and restore the park into its former glory. (Difficulty: Expert) * Problems with the Tyrant King - Try to keep one of the Tyrannosaurus from escaping its exhibit for two months and breed two Tyrannosaurus to have at least one hatchling. (Difficulty: Expert) * Monster Shark - Aquire a huge megalodon and its rival, Livyatan, to your prehistoric aquarium. (Difficulty: Expert) Category:Upcoming Category:Windows Category:Mac Category:Linux Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Animals Category:Prehistoric animals Category:Zoos Category:Aquariums Category:Amusement Parks Category:Microsoft Category:Expansion Packs Category:DLC Category:2023